A Game of Deception
by Alphabetasaurus
Summary: “What kind of collaboration?” “A new type of glee club.” I look down, puzzled. “But doesn’t McKinley already have a glee club?” She stands up and smirks, and then looks into my eyes intensely. “Exactly.”


"Yes Coach Sylvester?"

I said, as I sat in one of her brown office chairs, looking up as she has her back to me, standing up and looking at a poster of herself on the wall. I thought that whole time to myself,

"_What the hell did I do now_?"

but then I made a frown, and then put my head on my fist.

"_Oh yeah, I did nothing wrong_"

I say as I roll my eyes. But then, the question re-appears inside my head.

"_But seriously, I didn't do anything because I'm that so called 'goody-goody' here_"

I say, tilting my head as I wait for the Coach's answer. She coughs, then clears her throat and sits back down in her big, black chair behind the brown desk.

"I have chosen you to be a special co-captain of some little collaboration I have been working on."

She says, now turning around in the chair so she can look me in the eye. I gulp, and then ask the next part of the question.

"What kind of collaboration?"

I say, my eyes narrowing on hers. She smirks, and then turns around so that she is facing the wall again.

"A new type of glee club."

She said, facing me again with her hands rubbing each other to make it look like she was plotting something bad. I get tenser, and then I try to sink lower in my chair.

"But doesn't McKinley already have a glee club?"

I say, with squeak and a tint of fear inside my voice as I speak to the motionless villainess sitting in front of me. She stands up and turns to face me yet again, and then looks into my eyes intensely.

"Exactly."

she says, as she pats me on the back and opens her office door again. She then smiles as I stand up and start to leave, but the she grips my right hand before I can continue walking. "I need you to collect some people for me Natasha, can you handle that?"

She says as she whispers into my ear. I turn and nod to her, and then walk away with my mind buzzing and rushing around. And that's how I got sucked into working for Satan himself….or should I say, HERSELF.

I was so confused, I though about telling somebody about this entire thing, to just end it all right now before I get into any actual trouble, until I spot somebody through the classroom door on my right. It's Mr. Schuster, aka Glee Club director, and my Spanish teacher. He was inside the comfort of his Spanish classroom, just grading some papers and tests from the previous class. I felt my heart race, thinking about confronting him about this operation. but as I was about to enter the door, with my hand on the golden knob, a chill goes down my spine. Somebody's cool lips are at my ear, and then I hear the creepy voice coming from behind me.

"Don't even think about it."

The eerie voice says, as it turns and fades away along with its footsteps. I gulp, take one last glance at the window, and then turn around and walk away from him. The rest of the day to me was a blur, mainly due to myself panicking and debating on whether to come clean and tell the truth about Sue's evil deed. As for my classes, it seemed that biology, homeroom and World History just slipped and rushed past me like a speeding train. Next thing I knew, I was posting up flyers that Coach gave me during homeroom. I was instructed to post them anywhere there was space, and to not ask for any help with it or stop until the whole school was covered in them. As I was scurrying around, with a stapler in hand and a giant stack of flyers, I heard pleasant voices…singing voices. I took some steps back, and I looked through the tiny door window. It was the Glee Club, practicing their scales. I could hear each person singing a different note, but in their own style. I put my ear closer to the door, listening to it all and just trying to take it all in. And when they stopped singing, I turned away from the temptations just five feet away from myself. For a few months now, I had longed to join Glee club. But alas, I was just too shy to ever go up and talk to Mr. Schu about it, plus I was just too busy to do so. But then a few minor minutes later, the temptation returned, when I heard something intriguing coming from the door. Two words, and two words alone. Disney. Songs. Inside, my heart soared, and that's when I turned the corner and put the flyers down beside me. The only song that sprang inside my head, and heart at that moment was the one from Enchanted.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss……"

I sang as my body danced and twirled around, feeling like I was alone and in my happy place. I continued on with the song, and when it hit the male lead part, I just hummed over it and then repeated the whole thing over again. But I guess I was imagining too hard, because the next thing I knew, was that I heard gasps and then a door suddenly opening, with footsteps rushing out. Quickly I stopped, and picked the flyers back up, and then rushed down the hallway. As I took a tiny glance over my shoulder, I saw the following: One teacher looking wildly around, about six guys trying to hum along the rest of the tune, some just trying to look for whoever sang it, One guy crying because of it's beauty, and then other the six girls looking shocked and full of envy. But, none of their eyes ever tried to look at me, the basically just casted me away as the beautiful singer.

I then left the school that day at about five o'clock, with the flyers all hung and waiting for the eyes to glance over them the next day. I was tired, and had just finished eating dinner with my family when I decided to go on the computer. I did the usual checks, my gmail account, then my myspace account, to see Rachel Berry's latest video, and then lastly, my Facebook account. But as I went on facebook, there was a giant mod writing statuses based on _my_ singing! Many of them were just glee club members, and then even a post by Mr. Schuster himself! Stunned, I sat back in my chair with my mind full of questions. But one post stood out the most, and it was the one Mr. Schu had wrote.

"**Wondering whose beautiful voice I heard today during Glee Club, **

**I wish she would join us already!"**

Again, I sat there in my chair completely eclipsed to the events going on. My mouth was wide open, and hanging from my face. I then clicked on his page where I saw a bigger array of posts, mainly from other Glee kids. Some of the others went like this:

"That was even better than Amy Adams actually performing it in Enchanted, and I hate to say it but she is good….whoever she is." -Kurt Hummel

"I think she would make a great addition to the Glee club, we could use a few more singers like her, who even compare to Rachel's standards. Come on and join the club girl!" –Mercedes Jones

"She had a sexy, seducing voice that made me wanna get in her pants, I just wonder who that sexy bitch is" – Noah Puckerman

The last comment on there made her twitch for a second, but these all made her heart soar and feel heavy with gratefulness. She knew that she had to say no to Coach tomorrow, so that she could join the people who she rightfully belonged with….but she knew it just wouldn't be that easy to say no to the demon witch of the school. Sue Sylvester.

Great start to the story to come eh? I just love that last quote I put in. It TOTALLY sounds like something Puck would say. But then again, I could only picture him with a myspace page, not facebook. As for Mercedes' post, I tried to make it sound a little bit more like what she would say, but that backfired. As for Kurt's post, it seems like he could post that…..but the last bit of it also reminds me of what Rachel could have put. Anyway, I'm thinking I may actually keep on writing this one, because I say I'm on to something here, don't you think? So please R&R this one, and until next time, "GLEE IS FOREVER"

- Alpha


End file.
